Diesel engines are commonly used in large vehicles such as trains, tractors, trucks, and buses due to their efficiencies over regular gasoline engines. The diesel engines often require priming of the fuel system after the engine has been serviced or over hauled. Certain amount fuel pressure is required to open the safety valve in the fuel system so that fuel may reach the engine in order for the engine to start. Currently the priming pressure created by hand pumping or other pressure creating system is too low for proper priming of the diesel engine. This leads to the technician having to crank the engine over and over until enough pressure is created to open the valve. The continuous cranking of the engine potentially wears out the starter and the battery thus adding to the maintenance costs of the vehicle. Thus, it is desirable to provide a fuel system primer that can provide enough pressure to prime the fuel pump.